


Look Away

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wow the first ever Nirvana omorashi fic posted on ao3 look at me go but I’m too scared to actually post it so it’s orphaned lmaoAnyway basically Kurt needs to piss and funnily enough Dave has an omorashi kink
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 11





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> Oobloobloo if you want more just let me know I guess

“Dave, please pull over! I’ve really gotta piss, man!” Kurt pleaded and Dave flashed him an exasperated glance.

“Kurt, we’re on the highway, what do you want me to do? There’s nowhere to stop.”

“Fuck. I don’t know, Dave. Is there a bottle or something?” He glanced around the floor at his feet, though Dave’s car was usually pretty clean. No bottles. He twisted around to look on the back seat and instantly regretted it when the movement pressed on his bladder and he instinctively grabbed his cock through his jeans.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dave groaned when he saw what Kurt was doing.

“Sorry! I’ll just piss myself in your car, then!” Kurt snapped and Dave pursed his lips thoughtfully. Kurt used his free hand to hit Dave’s shoulder. “I’m _not_ pissing myself for your entertainment.”

“Why not?” Dave said and Kurt scrunched his nose. Dave shrugged and Kurt wondered if his friend was being serious or not. Dave touched the brake for a moment, causing his car to jolt a little and Kurt hissed as he felt his bladder leak a little. 

“Don’t.” He warned and Dave snickered.

“Dave I’m serious!”

“I know.”

“Oh fuck,” Kurt groaned as the urge seemed to double with every passing second and he wriggled in the car seat. _Please no please no please no come on Kurt fucking control yourself._ “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Just hold on I’ll take the next exit and we’ll pull over,” Dave said, actually sounding apologetic now that he realised how bad Kurt’s situation was. Kurt scanned the next sign they passed. 43 miles. _What the fuck why is it so far_.

“Dave I’m not gonna last that long,” Kurt practically whimpered and Dave tried not to be aroused by the sound and the thought of his best friend pissing himself.

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Kurt.”

“Fuck. Just go faster.”

“I’m not going to get arrested for you,” Dave sniffed but sped up anyway. He saw Kurt squirming more and more out of the corner of his eye, screwing his eyes shut, both hands clutching desperately at his crotch. “Why don’t you… just- um,” Dave struggled to find the words.

“What?”

“Just- y’know.” Dave swallowed thickly.

“Ah yes, I know exactly what you’re fucking thinking. Is this actually helpful?”

“Why don’t you just get yourself hard,” Dave blurted and Kurt went quiet.

“What?”

“Well that way you won’t- you can’t…” his voice trailed off but Kurt could guess what he was thinking this time.

“Dave- no… I can’t just- not with you-“ he stopped speaking before he _did_ get hard at the thought of masturbating with Dave sitting _right fucking there while my dick is in full view_.

“Was just a suggestion,” Dave mumbled and blushed, trying not to look at Kurt’s hands on his crotch, squeezing his own cock. They hit a bump in the road and Kurt felt a little more leak from his bladder. _Fuck it_. He stopped squeezing himself, instead working his grip up his length, massaging his cock through the denim of his pants. Dave tried not to look at the embarrassment written over Kurt’s face or the growing bulge of his cock.

He tried desperately to think of something else. _Anything_ else. Kurt did not need to see him getting a boner from watching him struggle to control his bladder, or the lengths he was going to to prevent pissing himself. Kurt exhaled heavily and palmed himself, a gradual sense of relief spreading through him once he realised he was safe from the embarrassment for now. He kept himself hard for what felt like an eternity until Dave finally, _finally_ flicked the blinker on and turned off the highway onto a small, barely lit backroad. The street lamps barely fought back the oppressive darkness with clouds obscuring the stars.

Kurt looked around for a rest stop or something. Somewhere he could privately relieve himself.

“There.”

“Got it,” Dave pulled into a small rest area and stopped quickly. Kurt didn’t even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he leapt out. Panic set in as he struggled to undo his belt, feeling his bladder warning him of imminent flow.

“Shit, Dave help. My belt’s stuck,” he felt his heart rate quicken as Dave jogged to his side, pushing Kurt’s hands aside, nimble fingers working the leather of Kurt’s belt open. Kurt pulled his cock out, beyond caring if Dave saw him. Dave’s feet froze and he couldn’t tear his gaze away as Kurt groaned with relief, closing his eyes and relaxing. He never thought he’d be relieved to hear the sound of liquid hitting dirt. Dave sucked in a silent breath and forced his feet to back up a step, away from the sight and sound and Kurt’s face of absolute gratitude. 

As Kurt became aware again as his bladder emptied he felt Dave’s presence beside him but resisted the urge to look, knowing if he saw Dave watching he’d instantly go hard again. The stream finally slowed and gradually stopped. Kurt looked down at the puddle at his feet, shaking off and tucking his cock back into his pants. Dave cleared his throat quietly and turned away to hide his erection. 

He heard Kurt’s zipper being pulled up and the clink as he did his belt back up. Dave got back in his car, pulling the door shut and looking out the front window as Kurt got in after him, hands in his lap and eyes pointed to the floor.

Dave coughed lightly again.

“You okay now?”

“Yeah. M’fine,” Kurt mumbled and Dave pulled the handbrake up, driving out of the rest area silently. They sat in silence for several minutes and Dave tried to will his erection away, but his traitorous mind kept replaying the last half hour. “Dave?” Kurt’s voice was barely above a whisper. “A-are you hard?”

“Shit,” Dave hissed.

“No- it’s… it’s fine if you are,” Kurt murmured and Dave glanced sidelong at him. “Is it me or… are you into… y’know…”

“Both,” Dave whispered. Kurt’s mouth formed a silent ‘O’ and he nodded slightly.

“Would you want to?”

“What?”

“Fuck me.”

“I don’t… I don’t know, Kurt. You’re my best friend. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“Because I would.” Kurt acted as though Dave hadn’t spoken, causing him to grip the steering wheel a little harder at the thought.

Dave said nothing.

“Pull over.”

“What? You need to piss again?”

Kurt said nothing.

Dave huffed and drove into a dirt road, headlights pointing toward the endless fields of crops and cattle. He swivelled toward Kurt.

“What?” But the word died on his lips when he saw what was springing up again between Kurt’s legs.

“Would you want to fuck me, Dave?” He repeated and Dave opened and closed his mouth several times. Kurt leaned over the centre-console of the car. “Answer me,” he commanded and Save swallowed hard.

“Yes,” he said finally and Kurt sat back with a satisfied smirk.

“Good. Let’s get to that hotel.”

And with that, Dave drove back to the highway and entertained many fantasies about how he may be spending tonight.

Dave parked the car and yawned, practically falling out of it and stumbling up the steps to the hotel. He and Kurt checked in and took the stairs up to their room. Kurt pushed the door open and locked the door after Dave followed him in. He turned away from the door and immediately pushed Dave into the wall, kissing him roughly in an open-mouthed and hungry kiss.

Dave’s tongue met Kurt’s eagerly and he sucked it into his mouth. When he pulled back he immediately grabbed Dave’s wrist, dragging him to the bathroom and pulling him into the shower. “Strip,” he ordered as he undressed and Dave followed his lead quickly, kicking both their piles of clothes out of the shower.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and hoisted himself up to hook his legs around his waist. Dave stepped forward until Kurt’s back was leaning on the shower wall. Both their cocks were sandwiched between them and Kurt pulled their heads together again. He thread his fingers into Dave’s hair and slipped forward so his lips were by Dave’s ear.

Dave felt warmth blooming between them and looked down to see yet another stream of piss shooting from Kurt’s cock. He went rock hard at the sight and his breath stuttered. “You like that?”

“Mm,” Dave groaned and Kurt smiled against his neck, stopping the flow with great effort and reached to position Dave’s cock in line with his ass. “No, Kurt you’ll hurt yourself. We don’t even have any lube.”

“I… fingered my sled this morning. We’re fine,” Kurt murmured shyly, feeling heat creep up his neck. Dave only smirked.

“Go ahead, then.”

Kurt sunk down onto Dave’s cock, groaning at the intrusion. He may have finger-fucked himself already but nothing could’ve prepared him for Dave.

“Holy shit you’re fucking hung,” he breathed and Dave bit his lip, feeling Kurt clench around him. Kurt finally felt Dave’s balls pressed against his ass, just when he thought Dave couldn’t possibly go deeper.

And then they were fucking like animals, Dave thrusting his hips up into Kurt, grunting with the exertion. He pressed two fingers to Kurt’s stomach, right where his bladder was.

“You got more for me?” He murmured and Kurt groaned, making an effort to relax until finally his bladder let go again. Dave gave a few more desperate thrusts as his chest was covered with Kurt’s piss before he came, immediately reaching for Kurt’s cock to get him off.

As they both came down from their highs Dave turned the water on, cleaning them both thoroughly.

“Never would’ve guessed you were into that.” Kurt pulled their hips together, resting his head in the crook of Dave’s neck.

“Never would’ve guessed you’d do that for anyone- let alone me.”

“You’re the only person I’d do it for,” Kurt murmured and Dave kissed the top of his head, hugging him tighter.


End file.
